


Hate Mail

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-28
Updated: 2003-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Michael begins a letter writting campaign.





	Hate Mail

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Lindsay opened the door. There was no one there but she was sure she'd heard someone knocking. She was about to close the door when she noticed something on the floor. She sighed as she picked up the white envelopes. Lindsay knew what they were, both she and Melanie had been receiving those letters for the last two weeks. 

"Melanie, we got another two letters!"

"Shit, he's still sending those fucking letters? When is he going to stop?"

"We have to talk to him Melanie, this is getting out f control! Justin told me he's sending these letters to his teachers and classmates. Even his mother received some and his sister too."

"Molly? What the fuck does he think she's going to do?"

"I don't know Mel, I don't think he's thinking clearly anymore."

"I guess you're right. I didn't want to tell you this because it's too damn strange, but... I got some of this things at work and he even wrote one to our unborn child."

"What?! I knew asking him to be the father of our baby was a mistake."

"I hate to say this but maybe I should've picked Brian after all. God, even that asshole doesn't deserve this kind of harassment from his so-called best friend. I think he and Justin should get a restraining order."

"Would that really help Mel?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe that'll scare him enough to stop."

"We should talk to him and try to convince him to stop."

"I think you're right. It's time some does something to make him understand the truth."

++++  
_ Ted and Emmett's place -

 

"Ted, sweetie, we got another of those hideous things in the mail today."

"And I've got an inbox full of those crazy messages! I hate wasting my time deleting them."

"Ted, I think it's time for an intervention. We need to help our poor friend or he's going to end up in jail."

"I guess you're right. We should've done something sooner but I really thought he'd stop when he realized we weren't going to help him to destroy Brian and Justin's lives."

"You know I love Michael Teddy, but I think he deserves a good kick in the ass. And I think we should be the ones giving it to him." 

"I agree, he's our friend after all. I only hope he listens to us or who knows what'll happen to him if Brian finally decides he's had enough of this crap."

\- The loft -

"Brian, this has to stop! He's been sending this fucking letters to everyone we know. What the fuck is he thinking?!"

"Justin, I just don't know. He sent those fucking things to my mother and to Claire and he knows I don't give a fuck about they think. Yesterday, Cynthia found one on her desk and later Vance called me to his office. The little fucker sent him a letter too! Vance asked me if I'd called the cops about it."

"Maybe we should, maybe that's the only way to make him stop."

"I don't want to do that...yet. Look, Deb and the others are going to talk to him today. They'll convince him to stop this fucking nonsense."

"Fine. But if that doesn't work, I'm calling the cops."

 

+++++

-Michael's comic store-

 

A handful of very frustrated people tried to talk reasonably to the man who'd been disrupting their lives so much lately.

 

"Michael, you've got to stop this!"

"Stop what Emmett?"

"This fucking ridiculous letter campaign you started since Brian and Justin got back together! It's just not going to work." Ted couldn't believe he'd once been in love with this crazed man. Thank God he'd gotten over that or he and Emmett would never have gotten together.

"Why not?"

"Because it's fucking stupid! And, in case you still haven't noted, we're all pretty happy those two got back together." Deb was quickly losing her patience. She loved her son, but even she had to admit Michael had been acting like an idiot lately. Hopefully, she and his son's friends would be able to make him see the light.

"But Justin cheated on Brian! He left him and now he's back in his life like nothing happened! I can't believe you have forgotten about that."

"We haven't forgotten. But he deserves a second chance. More importantly, Brian thinks he deserves a second chance. Doesn't that tells you something?" Lindsay couldn't believe Michael was so blind. Didn't he see that Brian was happier now that he and Justin were together again?

"It tells me he's losing his mind! Hanging around Justin is bad for him."

"Michael, sweetie, I'm only going to say this once...Fucking grow up already! You and Brian are not going to ever get together. And stop sending this letters to everyone, they're annoying and a waste of good paper. I mean, do you really think we're gonna help you? I don't even read the damn things anymore, I just burn them and I bet that's what the others do when they get them." Melanie looked around the room. All the others were nodding, agreeing with her.

 

"You're wrong Mel, there are people out there who agree with me! They know Brian and Justin don't belong together and they want me to keep on fighting to separate them. They even wrote me back saying so."

"Who are those crazy people? I want to see those letters!"

"See? Read them yourself."

"Michael, this one is from Justin's father! Of course that asshole doesn't wants them together. And this one's from Brian's mother! That cold-hearted bitch just wants Brian to be as miserable as she is. And this one's from Ethan! I can't believe you wrote to him too."

"Michael, why are you in contact with those people? They're all fucking insane."

 

"You're wrong Ma, they know the truth. Brian belongs with me not with Justin. And I'm going to continue this letter campaign until all of you come to your senses and see things my way!"

 

"Michael, sweetie, if you don't stop you're going to lose all your friends. Is that what you want?" Emmett had tried to be patient with his friend but this was too damn much. 

 

"If you don't support me then you're not my friends and I don't need you."

"I see we're wasting our time here. But don't say we didn't warned you when you end up all alone." Or in jail - Melanie thought. She didn't say that out loud because she didn't want to upset Debbie any more than she already was. 

"I won't be alone, I'll be with Brian."

"Oh, Michael, you're so damn wrong."

"No, I'm not! You'll see, Brian will dump Justin and he'll come back to me. Then he's going to finally realize he loves only me and he'll stop tricking. We'll get married and we'll raise our kids together. Then we'll...."

 

Debbie just shook her head sadly as she and the others walked out the door, tired of listening to her son's rants. She'd hoped they'd be able to convince him to stop his insane campaign but now she knew Michael's mind had finally snapped. He wouldn't listen to reason anymore. They were going to have to tell Brian they'd failed. 

Hopefully, Brian and Justin would find a way to escape Michael's obsessive persecution.


End file.
